I love how you love me
by Missing Linka
Summary: “So, what do you say, Tabby: Would you like to share another 50 years with me?” She laughed. “No, ..." Well, I'm afraid you have to read the whole story! And don't forget to review! ;- THX


**FanFic 100 Challenge #: 011 - Red**

**I love how you love me**

Standing in front of her big cupboard, Minerva still couldn't believe that it had already been 50 years. 50 years!!

She had loved him for even longer, but today was their 50th anniversary.

50 years ago they'd gotten married.

* * *

It still amazed him that they were already married for 50 years.

There were times when he felt like it had been yesterday that he had seen here walking down the aisle in her wonderful white dress.

* * *

It was summer and the pupils were all spending their holidays away from school.

None of them knew that Albus and Minerva had gotten married after the first year they'd started working together at Hogwarts.

Just the staff and some of their closest friends knew about their marriage.

* * *

They met in front of the room where the celebration would be.

He took her hand into his and the doors opened and allowed them to enter the room.

Everybody smiled at them and a song that was very familiar to both of them started to play.

It had been their first song as husband and wife.

_I love how your eyes close_

_Whenever you kiss me_

_And when I'm away from you_

_I love how you miss me_

They started dancing and forgot that they weren't alone in the room and that everybody was watching them.

_I love the way you always_

_Treat me tenderly_

_But darlin' most of all_

_I love how you love me_

Albus looked at Minerva and smiled when he remembered all the anniversaries they'd already shared. No matter what duties they'd had over the years, they had always spent this day together. Even Grindlewald hadn't been able to change that tradition.

_I love how your heart beats_

_Whenever I hold you_

_I love how you think of me_

_Without being told to_

One lonely tear escaped from her eyes and he carefully kissed it away.

He knew that it was a tear of joy, but still, after all these years, he hated to see her cry.

In the beginning, he had thought that he had done something wrong.

But the first time she had cried, had been when she had just found out that she had been pregnant. She had been so happy – and so had he been when she'd told him.

_I love the way your touch_

_Is so heavenly_

_But darlin' most of all_

_I love how you love me_

When their first daughter had been born, he'd thought that he'd gone to heaven and back. It all had felt so surreal: being together with the woman he loved and holding their first-born in their arms.

_I love how your eyes close_

_Whenever you kiss me_

_And when I'm away from you_

_I love how you miss me_

Minerva closed her eyes and enjoyed dancing with her husband. The way he led her over the dance floor reminded her of how he always saved her from every evil thing. He'd defeated so many evil wizards and had never really gotten badly hurt. But every time, he was out there to defend the good, she was afraid to lose him.

_I love the way you always_

_Treat me tenderly_

_But darlin' most of all_

_I love how you love me_

When her hair had started turning into grey, she'd often wondered if their love would also change into another colour: from a fiery red to a cold blue?

But their love had only gotten stronger over the years.

_Love me, love me_

_Love how you hug me_

_I love how you squeeze me_

_I love how you squeeze me_

_Tease me, please me_

_Love how you tease me_

They loved everything about each other.

"So, what do you say, Tabby: Would you like to share another 50 years with me?"

She laughed.

"No, honestly, Albus, I would love to share another 50 years or more with you."

_I love the way you always_

_Treat me tenderly_

_But darlin' most of all_

_I love how you love me_

**THE END**

_A/N: You all know that I don't own HP, its characters, the song, ... But still, it's one of MY favourite songs! ;-) I've been in love with it ever since I first heard it in the movie about Sonny and Cher ... But Minerva and Albus are SO much better than Sonny and Cher ... ;-)_


End file.
